Aishiteru Sakura
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Sasuke mendapat ancaman dari Karin yang menmintanya untuk bertemu, kalau tidak salah satu orang tersayang Sasuke akan jadi korban./AU/rnr?/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Auhtor : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Angst

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC

Kazuma House Production present…

Aishiteru Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika itu, langit senja. Semburat kemerahan muncul di sana, bercambur dengan warna birunya malam. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, tergantikan oleh sang penguasa malam, bulan. Burung-burung secara berkelompok pulang ke sarangnya masing-masing. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai nyala satu per satu. Terotoar muali dipenuhi oleh para pekerja yang memilih berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Itu semua adalah pemandangan yang biasa di ibu kota Jepang ini, Tokyo.

_**From : Karin**_

_**Sasuke-kun,**_

_**Temui aku di Konoha Theater lantai lima**_

_**Jangan bawa siapa-siapa**_

_**Kalau kau membawa orang lain kupastikan tunanganmu ini takkan selamat**_

_**Your ex girlfriend,**_

_**Karin**_

Seorang pemuda berambut raven terlihat panik ketika membaca pesan singkat yang diterimanya. Karin–mantan pacarnya–memintanya untuk menemuinya di gedung tua Konoha Theater yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi karena sebelas tahun yang lalu mengalami kebakaran. Sasuke–nama pemuda berambut raven itu–langsung saja mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan yang fantastik. Dia memacu mobilnya dengan tidak sabaran. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang terliat tidak terurus lagi. Bangunan itu hanya tinggal berupa kerangkanya. Tanpa atap. Tanpa dinding. Tidak memperdulikan kondisi bangunan itu, Sasuke langsung menaiki tiap anak tangga dengan tidak sabar. Bahkan, kadang ia langsung menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Dalam pikirannya, hanya terbayang wajah sang tunangan.

Akhirnya, sampailah Sasuke di lantai lima bangunan tua tersebut. Nafasnya terpacu dengan cepat. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya yang tajam. Dia melihat seorang berambut merah maroon yang menggunakan kaca mata dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang mulutnya diplakban, dan juga kedua tangannya juga diikat. Mereka berada di sudut dari lantai itu. Dengan satu langkah kaki ke arah belakang, sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan terjatuh.

"Ternyata kau datang juga Sasuke-kun," kata wanita berambut merah maroon itu. Karin.

"Mau apa kau Karin?" tanya Sasuke. Mata onyx nya menatap tajam ke arah mata ruby milik Karin.

"Kembalilah padaku kalau kau mau tunanganmu ini selamat Sasuk-kun!" ancam Karin.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Sasuke lugas dan mantap. Sasuke melangkah maju. Mendekat ke arah mereka.

Ketika jarak mereka tinggal kurang lebih tiga meter lagi, Karin berteriak, "Kalau kau melangkah selangkah lagi, tunanganmu takkan selamat Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan ancaman Karin. Dia terus melangkah. Semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Akan ku hitung. Satu! Dua! Tiga!" Karin mendorong tubuh tunangan Sasuke sehingga ia terjatuh.

"SAKURA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Sasuke terduduk di kasurnya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Engh…" Terdengat dengungan dari seseorang yang juga berada di ranjang itu. "Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya seseorang yang berada di ranjang itu. Orang itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke. Dia memegang bahu Sasuke. Berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menoleh pada seseorang di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah istrinya. Sakura Uchiha, istri Sasuke. Sasuke menatap istrinya itu. Sakura masih mengenakan piyamanya yang berwarna biru gelap dengan corak polkadot berwarna putih.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak apa." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ini istrimu Sasuke-kun. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu," bujuk Sakura lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah memeluk Sakura. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil sang istri. Terdapat rasa takut kehilangan dalam pelukan itu. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Sakura. Dia berbisik, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Sakura. Jangan pernah," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar bisikan itu pun membalas pelukan Sasuke dan balas berbisik, "Ya Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Aishiteru Sakura."

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun."

The End

Okeokeokeoke. Ini berasal dari mimpi temenku. Mimpinya begini. Aku, temenku, *pip*, kakaknya *pip*, dan juga mantan pacarnya *pip* lagi ada di gedung tua gitu. Terus, mantan pacarnya *pip* minta balikan, tapi *pip* gak mau. Mantan pacarnya *pip* ngancem bakal ngejatohin aku –yang adalah pacarnya *pip* (ini mimpi doing, aslinya kagak). Akhirnya aku di jatuhin dari gedung tua itu sampai meninggal di bawah. Si *pip* nangis. Temenku entah kenapa juga ikut di jatuhin dari sana. Waktu temenku itu jatuh, si *pip* nangisnya malah lebih kenceng.

Makasih ya A.W. yang menginspirasiin gue! Ya walaupun itu mimpi pas kelas 6, tapi entah kenapa wa keinget ama tuh mimpi.

Oh ya! Aye pengen beri sambutan untuk temenku yang balik lagi ke dunia FFN as silent reader. E. Angela! Yey!

Okeokeoke?

Review please?

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Bing Tomat a.k.a. Kazuma B'tomat

Finished at:

07.42 P.M.

December 5th, 2010

Published at:

0745 P.M.

December 5th, 2010

Aishiteru Sakura © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


End file.
